


Mr. fucking hot werewolf that always wants sex

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Counter Sex, Derek is always horny, Derek just wanted to make sure that they have a dessert, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Stiles was cooking dinner, sex is enough for them, the food is burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was humming to himself as he made dinner. The chicken was in the oven and he was chopping vegetables when he heard the front door open.<br/>"Babe, I'm home." Derek called as he kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen.<br/>"Hey." Stiles smiled at him happily when he saw him.<br/>Derek smiled back and went to him. "It smells delicuos." he hummed and kissed him on the cheek gently.<br/>"Thank you." Stiles smiled. "The dinner is almost ready. But I forgot the dessert." he said.<br/>"I'll take care of that." Derek smirked as he wrapped an arm around Stiles from behind and started kissing his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. fucking hot werewolf that always wants sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it if you please leave some kudos and comments!

Stiles was humming to himself as he made dinner. The chicken was in the oven and he was chopping vegetables when he heard the front door open.

"Babe, I'm home." Derek called as he kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey." Stiles smiled at him happily when he saw him.

Derek smiled back and went to him. "It smells delicuos." he hummed and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Thank you." Stiles smiled. "The dinner is almost ready. But I forgot the dessert." he said.

"I'll take care of that." Derek smirked as he wrapped an arm around Stiles from behind and started kissing his neck.

"What are you doing, silly?" Stiles chuckled but bared his neck a bit.

"I'm taking care of the dessert." Derek grinned and licked his neck slowly.

"Der...." Stiles groaned. "The dessert usually comes after the dinner." he said.

"The one that is going to come is you." Derek smirked and nipped the earlobe as he moved his hand under Stiles's shirt and up his stomach.

"Not funny." Stiles said and licked his lips.

"Good. I wasn't trying to be funny." Derek said and nipped his neck as he pressed his chest against Stiles's back.

"You're hard." Stiles groaned and thrusted back a bit.

"Well what do you expect when I can smell the lube?" Derek growled quietly and rolled his hips. "So you've the plug in you." he hummed and ran his thumb over one of Stiles's nipples.

"Mmm, I do." Stiles moaned and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "Still I can't wait for you to put that fat cock of yours in me." he smirked and nipped Derek's neck.

Derek groaned and quickly pulled Stiles around to kiss him deeply.

Stiles moaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek, kissing him back firmly.

Derek pushed the vegetables off the counter and to the floor before he put Stiles on it.

"Hey, that was part of the dinner." Stiles murmured but then gasped when Derek quickly pulled off his shirt and leaned to lick and suck on his nipples.

Stiles's chest was a soft spot of his. It was making him pretty hard.

So only after a minute he was unbuttoning Derek's jeans and dropping to his knees.

"Shit." Derek groaned as he looked down at him. 

"Mmm, my big guy." Stiles grinned as he pulled Derek's boxers down. 

"Just don't make me cum, darling. I want to fuck you." Derke said.

"I can always make you hard again, sweetie but whatever you want." Stiles smiled and licked Derek's cock from the base to the tip. He then started stroking him slowly as he moved to suck on his balls. He knew how much Derek loved him paying attention to them so he took his time in sucking on them and rolling them in his palms.

Derek was panting loudly, holding on the edge of the counter, his eyes fixed on Stiles's face.

Stiles smirked up at him as he licked the slit gently and moaned quietly at the taste. He really liked Derek's taste. There were something about it that made Stiles addicted.

Derek groaned and tugged Stiles up by the hair. "Baby, I need you." he groaned, already working on taking off Stiles's jeans.

Stiles gasped when Derek turned him around and suddenly Stiles's chest was pressed against the counter and that was kinda hot.

Derek smirked and pulled off the plug. 

Stiles licked his lips when Derek grabbed on his ass cheek and walited for him to thrust in when he felt three of Derek's fingers inside. "Derek!" he groaned.

"I'm just making sure that you're ready." Derek smirked.

Stiles moaned and thrusted back. "You know that I am ready." he panted. "Just fuck me."

Derek smirked and pulled out his fingers. "Fine. Whatever you want." he said and gripped his hips as he slammed into him.

Stiles cried out in pleasure and gripped the edge of the counter.

"I thought about that all fucking day." Derek groaned and rolled his hips. "So good."

Stiles nodded a bit as he thrusted back. "I-I thought about it too." he panted. "When I was opening myself for the plug...Mmm I just wanted your dick so bad inside me." he moaned.

Derek growled quietly and started thrusting more firmly.

Stiles was almost there. He needed just a bit more when suddenly Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles's cock and started pumping him in time with his deep and firm thrusts.

Stiles thrusted back and started cumming, crying out in pleasure.

Derek moaned and thrusted one more time as deep as he can before he started cumming as well.

Stiles panted loudly as Derek pulled out of him.

"We're making the food on that counter, remember?" Stiles groaned quietly as he slowly stand up again.

"I do but it's not like you put your dick or ass on it." Derek shrugged as he licked his fingers clean.

"Please, you'd love it if I did that." Stiles snorted and pulled up his jeans and boxers.

"Of course." Derek grinned and leaned to kiss him gently. "The chicken is burning." he said.

"What?" Stiles blinked at him.

"The food, Sti. It's burning." Derek smiled.

"Fuck." Stiles said and quickly went to the oven. "That's all your fault." he said. "Now we don't have any food." 

"We had the dessert, didn't we?" Derek smirked as he went to him. "But you're right I'm hungry."

"Well, the dinner is ruined so I can't help you, Mr. fucking hot werewolf that always wants sex." he said, smiling a bit.

Derek laughed quietly. "Then it's a good think that I'm not hungry for food." he smirked and pulled him toward the bedroom.

Stiles hummed and licked his lips. "Are you gonna eat me out or blow me?" he grinned.

"Both." Derek smirked, his eyes flashing red as he kicked the door to their bedroom shut.


End file.
